


Gathering Thoughts

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Boys In Love, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Atsuya, Nosaka and Nishikage try to retrieve Shirou's memories.(sequel to Healing)





	Gathering Thoughts

Atsuya groaned as he felt himself waking up. He had a great doze of sleep on one of the fluffiest beds he was ever on and could not complain about anything... Except his older brother being sandwiched between him and The Emperor of Tactics.

Atsuya narrowed his eyes trying to pull his older brother closer to him only so the Emperor of tactics could tighten his grip on his brother's chest.

Atsuya growled impatiently and could see one of red haired midfielder's eyes peeking at him while the other was completely shut.

'Is he challenging me???' Atsuya asked himself pulling even harder only so the other to smirk as he pressed his face in the nape of purple haired's neck and gave it an experimental lick on which the older Fubuki shifted in his sleep slightly.

'YOU BASTARD!!!' Atsuya snapped reaching for the pillow from beneath his head and swinging it at the midfielder who smirked immediately leaping up and dodging the pillow that, in the end, hit the sleeping knight who immediately woke up and unconsciously tossed a pillow towards Atsuya hitting him straight into the tip of his nose.

After realizing what happened, Nishikage immediately began apologizing while Nosaka rolled off of the bed and onto the floor while clutching his stomach and laughing.

Atsuya rubbed his nose while a pained grimace was appearing on his face.

He glanced at the Emperor of Tactics who looked like would die any second.

Atsuya wouldn't care if that happened though.

One competitor less~

Atsuya yawned lazily while Nishikage leaped from the bed trying to stop Nosaka's giggling attack before the red haired faints.

Atsuya only let out a dreamy sigh as he snuggled next to his brother while pulling him close and hugging him protectively.

He had some time alone with his Aniki despite all the laughing in the background.

'Finally...'

'Peace...'

"Good morning!" Shirou cried happily as he sat up easily escaping Atsuya's embrace.

'Faaaaaaaa-'

"Good morning Aniki!" Atsuya chirped hugging his brother and forgetting about cursing the world for eternity.

"Morning Atsuya-nii" Shirou smiled hugging Atsuya back.

Atsuya couldn't be happier.

"Yuuma-nii!!! What's wrong!?!?!?" Shirou yelled escaping his brother's grip once again and kneeling on the carpet beside Nishikage while Atsuya banged his head on the wall.

"Nosaka-san has a giggle attack" Nishikage sighed "If he doesn't calm down, he could pass out or even die"

"I didn't know that laughing can be so dangerous..." Shirou mumbled while glancing at Nishikage "Is Yuuma-nii going to be okay?"

"Well, only if someone gives him mouth on mouth. Unfortunately, I have no idea how-" Nishikage couldn't finish the sentence as Shirou pressed his lips against Nosaka's.

Atsuya chose the wrong moment to look at the two.

His and Nishikage's jaws hit the floor.

And Nosaka was wayyyy to shocked to kiss back, but managed to calm down.

"Where did you learn that?" Nosaka asked not being able to take in what just happened.

The purple haired only shrugged.

"I don't know. Seya-nii said it would help so I at least tried. Did I do something wrong?" Nosaka only flushed shaking his head while Atsuya was in the background shaking furiously.

"How about we go have breakfast, I'm pretty sure everyone would like some toast and bacon" Nishikage sweatdropped trying to ease the atmosphere. Everyone nodded and headed in the kitchen. The breakfast was quickly done and everyone sat on a large table for four with Nosaka facing Atsuya and Nishikage facing Shirou.

Even though they calmed down for a bit, Nishikage could still feel a very tense aura between Nosaka and Atsuya while Shirou was completely oblivious to they behavior. The two were communicating with their eyes.

Nosaka had a 'I'm soooo gonna do it~~~' look while Atsuya had a 'don't you dare to' one.

In a blink of an eye, Nosaka pulled the older Fubuki in a kiss.

Atsuya dropped his fork in shock.

Nishikage's jaw hit the ground in astonishment.

Shirou was confused while blushing.

And Nosaka was smirking victoriously.

"You son of a gun-" Atsuya yelled while trying to break free from Nishikage's grip while the red haired midfielder grinned innocently.

"What's wrong? I didn't do anything, did I?" with that, Nosaka wiped Shirou's mouth with a napkin which was only more fuel to Atsuya's fiery fury.

"Why are you glaring at me like that? Shirou-chan had some leftovers on his lips. And I'm pretty sure that you don't want me to do this again~" with that, Nosaka pulled the defender into another kiss, but it was much messier this time. Atsuya was red in the face and there was smoke leaking out of his ears.

"Leave him be, you're just giving him a reason to tease you more" Nishikage tried to reason him. After few minutes of what seemed like endless cusses, Atsuya pouted before crossing his legs and falling on the ground with Nishikage who was holding his shoulder.

"You are giving up so soon?" Nosaka pretended to be shocked "Is that you care about him?"

Atsuya didn't answer, just got up and left the room.

"Atsuya-san-"

"I'm not hungry anymore, Nishikage" Atsuya grumbled as he left the room.

The goalkeeper stared sadly at where the striker was standing while the midfielder didn't even notice that the defender escaped his hold.

\---

"Atsuya let out a frustrated sigh he stopped to breath some air on the balcony. He was angry, no, he was FURIOUS!!! He couldn't believe how many things has changed so quickly. His brother getting stolen by the emperor and his knight. His brother losing the connection he shared with Atsuya.

Atsuya wasn't sure if things will be the same ever again.

"Atsuya-nii?" a silent voice asked from the entrance. Atsuya glanced at the entrance to his Shirou standing there with a confused, but curious expression.

"Hey Aniki" Atsuya muttered before turning around and leaning on the fence. There were soft footsteps approaching to him and stopped when they were next to Atsuya.

"What's wrong?" the defender asked as he leaned on the fence his arm barely touching Atsuya's.

"Everything"

"What do you mean when you say 'everything'?"

"Because" Atsuya began as he turned to face Shirou "Everything was great while you were still at hospital!!!"

"Why?"

"Because then it was just two of us! I cannot have two more brothers... Especially those two!"

"So, you're mad because we're all brothers?"

"No Aniki, I'm mad because you call those two brothers and you barely speak with your own"

"So you're jealous?"

"... Yes..." Atsuya looked away not wanting to face Shirou after what he just said. He heard a small giggle and faced Shirou once again to see him bursting into laughter like a bubble. Even though Shirou's laughter was like music to Atsuya's ears, he was confused why he was laughing right now.

Shirou noticed his confused stare so he stopped laughing.

"Sorry, sorry... But if you wanted to spend more time with me Atsuya-nii, you could've just told me" Atsuya blinked a bit startled before smiling.

"Then I'll be sure to tell you the very next time..."

"Yay!!!" Shirou yelled happily before hugging his younger brother. Atsuya smiled before embracing his brother. The striker heard some sounds from the door to see Nosaka with a mocking expression and Nishikage signalizing him to stop.

Atsuya rolled his eyes annoyed.

He didn't want to ruin the moment with yelling so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

But then the doorbell rang and Atsuya cursed because the moment ended before it could even call itself a moment.

Nishikage headed to open the door and was shocked to see a certain person standing on the other side.

After wondering what's taking Nishikage so long, he approached to the door.

On the other side was a certain white haired teen.

A person who was with Shirou during whole that time in Orion.

"Froy Girikanan" Nosaka gritted through his teeth.

"Good evening to you too" Froy greeted politely, but there was a hint of impatience in his voice "Is Fubuki Shirou here?"

As Nosaka was about to say something, heads of Fubuki twins peeked from the corner.

"Has anyone said my name?" Shirou asked not knowing why Nosaka and Nishikage looked so angry while the boy on the doorstep smiled.

"Shirou-chan!" in a blink of an eye, the white haired leaped at him and embraced him with a big and tight embrace. 

Shirou was pretty confused now.

"Um... Who are you?" he felt the white haired boy stiffen his hold before letting go and looking at Shirou's eyes with disbelief.

"You... You're joking right?" Shirou looked at him sadly before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry... But I honestly don't remember you" Froy frowned sadly.

"So, why are you here?" Nosaka scowled on which the white haired narrowed his eyes.

"I came here to apologize to Shirou-chan"

"Apologize to me? Why?" Shirou was completely confused at this point.

"Because of what happened with Orion"

Because of what happened... Orion...

Because of what... Orion...

Because of...

Orion...

Shirou suddenly gripped his head as memories of what he passed through started to return to his mind. Atsuya immediately appeared before him trying to remove Shirou's grip from his head.

"Aniki! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Atsuya yelled "What's wrong!?"

Froy stood on the spot frozen while Nosaka and Nishikage ran upstairs. After a minute or so, they returned with a first aid kit and...

A crossbow...

Shirou's eyes widened before he pushed everyone away and ran towards the exit. Nosaka put a needle in the crossbow before rising it and aiming it towards the frightened defender. He aired it and it hit the defender in the back of his neck. He gasped before falling towards the ground.

Atsuya was there to catch him in his arms and started to lightly shake his brother's unconscious body.

"Aniki? Aniki!" Atsuya cried as a waterfall of salty tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Take him to our room" Nosaka commanded. Atsuya nodded before running off.

"What-" Froy didn't even have time to ask anyone because everybody ran off.

Atsuya laid Shirou on the bed and cried in despair. Nosaka appeared beside him and patted his shoulder before lowering his head and pressing his lips against defender's forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever, but he went through a shock wave" Nosaka said.

"A shock wave?" Froy asked appearing on the door. Nobody had strength to kick him out so they only narrowed their eyes.

"Shirou probably went through many trauma because of Orion" Nishikage stated and Froy lowered his head in shame.

After a few seconds, Shirou opened his eyes. Atsuya glanced at Nosaka who only mouthed him 'what I used was to calm his panic attack down, not to put him to sleep'. Atsuya nodded in response before turning his gaze back towards his brother.

"Froy-kun?" Shirou asked waking up.

"Shirou-chan? You remember me?" The Prince of Snowfields nodded in response before turning towards the emperor and his knight.

"Nosaka-kun and Nishikage-kun" the two smiled.

Shirou then turned towards his brother.

"Atsuya-nii?"

"Aniki, don't you remember me?" Shirou frowned sadly before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't"

There was a long silence.

"So, how about I prepare you all some tea?" Nosaka asked while clasping his hands together and trying to ease the tension in the air. Everyone smiled before they followed the midfielder out.

"Froy-kun, are you okay?" Shirou asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, Shirou-chan?" Froy smiled gently.

"Because of what happened with Orion"

"Shirou-chan, you should be more concerned about yourself, you silly amnesiac" Froy smiled kissing Shirou's forehead. Atsuya saw that and gritted his teeth.

"Hey, who gave you permission to kiss my Aniki!?" Atsuya growled before grabbing the collar of Froy's shirt and lifting a bit from the ground.

"Actually Atsuya-nii, there's something I haven't told you" Shirou said shaking Atsuya's shoulder. Atsuya lowered the white haired teen on the ground and turned towards his brother with a soft glare.

"I'm all ears Aniki"

"So... During all that time as a trainee, I kinda... Started to date Froy-kun..."

"YOU HAVE WHAT!?" Atsuya snapped "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? WE'RE BROTHERS! WE SHOULD TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING!"

"But..."

"Beat it Aniki, first these two" Atsuya grumbled as he pointed at Nosaka and Nishikage before pointing at Froy "And now him. I can't take this anymore, Aniki. I can't... We're breaking up"

"But Atsuya-" before he could say anything else, Atsuya stomped away in fury while his brother stood frozen on the spot.

"Shirou..." Nosaka began, but the defender immediately turned around and ran into their room before locking the room behind him. He sobbed sliding down the door and could hear the frantic banging of his housemates on the door.

'I'm such a failure...' Shirou thought 'Even my little brother hates me...'

"Shirou-kun! Don't think of anything stupid!" Nishikage cried, but Shirou couldn't hear him.

He made his way to the window...

And leaned forwards before letting gravity take care of everything else...

"1... 2... 3!!!" the three cried as they burst the door open. They immediately scanned the room in hope of finding the purple haired boy. But the only clue about his whereabouts was an opened window. They immediately rushed to it and saw a small blood trail on the ground.

But there was no body.

"Did he run away?" Froy asked in shock. The other two exchanged worried glances before running to Atsuya who was on a nearby balcony.

"What do you-"

"Shirou ran away!" Atsuya's eyes widened and his color shifted to ghost pale in a matter of seconds.

"Wh-What!? Why are you still here!? We...-I have to find him!" Atsuya immediately ran outside and scanned where his brother could've ran off to. There was a big garden around Nosaka's house. And with wounds from falling off of an window, Shirou couldn't have gone too far.

"Let's split and search for him!" Atsuya commanded. Others nodded before each took one direction.

A rain started to fall soon after and Atsuya knew he had to find his brother before he catches a cold. He spotted him soon after resting under a small hole in a tree.

"Aniki!" Atsuya yelled while entering the hole and pulling his brother closer. Shirou was shivering really bad. His lips turned pale blue and there were tear stains on his cheeks. He had few broken ribs, but nothing more concerning than that. But it still made Atsuya drown in guilt and terror.

'Is this my fault?' Atsuya thought as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Shirou 'The rain's become heavier. If it doesn't stop soon, Aniki could catch hypothermia...'

Atsuya hugged his brother closer and tried to transfer his body heat to Shirou. He took out his phone and texted Nosaka that he has found Shirou and tried to explain where they were. He then turned on his flashlight and impatiently waited.

He glanced at his brother's face that seemed even paler than before. He sighed before planting a small chaste kiss on his lips before sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Aniki" he whined silently "Please be alright"

After 15 minutes or so, Atsuya could hear Nishikage's voice calling out that he found them.

Atsuya let out a relieved sigh as he felt others approaching before passing out due to exhaustion.

\---

"ANIKI!" Atsuya yelled immediately sitting up as he felt himself regaining consciousness.

Nosaka was next to his bed reading a book. Nishikage was like a chair to Nosaka who was comfortably snuggling into the crook of the goalkeeper's neck. Froy was next to the window staring at the garden. They all looked at Atsuya with a smile before playing a finger on their lips.

"You'll wake him up" Atsuya titled his head in confusion before he felt something latched onto his arm. It was his brother. He was normally pale again and all his wounds have been treated. And he didn't get hypothermia.

Atsuya couldn't be happier.

His brother was safe and beside him.

There was slight stirring before Shirou's eyes fluttered open. He blinked sleepily before letting out an adorable yawn.

"Morning Atsuya"

Did he just say Atsuya?

"Aniki... You remember me!?" Shirou smiled and nodded. Atsuya immediately assaulted his brother with kisses and hugs while everyone else smiled in the background.

"Well, I should head back now so-"

"Wait, Froy-kun!" Shirou called out and the captain of Perfect Spark stared at him curiously.

"Yes, My Prince?"

"I want you to stay here and live with us. Of course if it's alright with you all..." Shirou muttered shyly while glancing at his brother and the royal duo. They all nodded in approving mode and Froy smiled.

"Thanks you guy. I cannot be happier that I'll be spending time with my little wolf cub~" the white haired chuckled and kissed Shirou's forehead gently.

Atsuya couldn't have imagined a better end for his brother that included him being happy.

At least he has finally gathered his thoughts...


End file.
